This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core module has four primary functions. It maintains established cell lines and provides investigators with the cells needed for their experimental work. It operates a cell culture media kitchen;most of the common cell culture media plus Dulbecco's balanced salt solution are prepared from commercially available powder mixtures, filter sterilized, sterility checked and stored for individual use. it houses and maintains a bank of liquid nitrogen dewars for the storage of cell lines. Finally, it assists COBRE participants, graduate students, post-doctoral felows, research associates and faculty in the art of mammalian cell culture with emphsis on sterile technique to ensure the ability of performing antibiotic-free cell culture.